


adorkable

by akechuuu



Series: lovin’ taejoon ♡ [1]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games), apex legends - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Originally Posted on Wattpad, crypto is a dork, crypto is finally coming out, he’s cute, i’m the first one to give crypto a reader insert, i’ve been waiting for him since july, lets love him up, puns, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 17:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechuuu/pseuds/akechuuu
Summary: crypto makes a cute pun <3





	adorkable

**Author's Note:**

> i love him lots. his drone is freakin' cute and it's name is camera. or at least it is in the files— hopefully respawn doesn't change it.

no. no. no. 

you could read the words very clear. oh, it was crystal clear. due to the spooky season of october, the apex games will be held at night. you should've been excited, really. and a part of you was. but ugh, the night just creates more anxiety for you during the games than there already was.

"you scared?" you heard octane ask. you practically jump out of your skin. he's usually so loud when coming into the lobby. he probably tried to sneak in on purpose...

you turned to him, arms crossed. "no!" you immediately told him. "it's just that, going up against people like bloodhound, wraith, caustic, and— and even crypto will be frightening now!" 

octane just shrugged. "nah." you just huffed in response. of course the adrenaline junkie would say otherwise. "mira, it'll be fun!" he tried reassuring you. but you rolled your eyes. "yeah, because i'm sure death is just so much fun." octavio laughed, "good luck out there."

you sighed, looking over to your friend, "you too." 

not too later, others had made it into the lobby and soon, all was escorted to the drop ship. the games were about to begin. luckily for you, you were put on a team with crypto and caustic. what a fairly nice trio. but why is it that as soon as were able to launch, caustic dropped solo, leaving you and crypto alone. you tempted to go along with him to bunker, but crypto pulled you back, hand on your shoulder. "don't." 

this move surprised you, but nonetheless, you stayed put. eventually, crypto landed you both passively at relay. absolutely no one was around. some legends would probably complain about landing passively, but you didn't mind. it allowed you more time to loot and plan ahead if anything. 

the stars were bright in the night sky allowing a luminous glow onto the buildings. for a moment, you had admired the beauty of it. along with the cool breeze and the fresh night sounds. "c'mon copycat." crypto said, practically punching you out of your daydreams. you had started to pick up ammo, but looked over to him. "copycat?" your alias was actually mimic, due to your abilities. copycat just seemed so childish. plus others has named themselves fancier synonyms of their core abilities.

come on, mirage? it means optical illusion. wraith? it means a ghost or ghostlike image. crypto? person who adheres or belongs secretly to a party, sect, or other group. honestly, you could go on for practically everyone. except for bangalore and gibraltar. still though. most of it corresponds. 

"copycat, mimic. same difference." 

you just sighed and continued looting. you had found a level 3 body shield, but had pinged it for crypto instead. he was hesitant on picking it up, but you reassured him that you were doing so as an act of kindness. meanwhile, you had level two. 

with a bit more loot, you both headed over to labs. as you were about open the doors crypto put a hand on your shoulder, pulling you back for the second time today. you were about to say something because sheesh! this guy—

suddenly, you see a little drone spring to life from his jacket pocket. it flew next to crypto in such a cute manner, you were frozen in awe. "your drone...is so adorable!" you gushed, looking up at it. the drone responded in a few cutesy sounds. that made your heart melt forevermore. it flew over to you as if attempting to give you a hug. 

you were so busy being a fangirl over it, you almost didn't hear crypto clear his throat. both you and the drone freeze, looking over to him like deers caught in headlights. "camera." he stated simply. 

"that's her name."

camera chirped in response. "aww," you gave the drone a little headpat. crypto was so stoic, it was almost hard to believe he had such a cute drone. like come on? camera? that's the cutest. the male slowly opened the door and camera made her way inside. after a few seconds, crypto opened the door all of the way. "it's all clear." you nodded and headed inside behind him. you made sure to shut the doors behind you. camera stayed near the front, just to make sure no one tried to sneak up on you both. 

the place had been looted, but in the back room near the portal, there were a few resources. crypto had began picking up some shield cells along with a med kit of two and you were standing beside him, doing the same. 

out of the blue, you hear the sound of someone entering the portal. "crypto—" you called out to the male. before he could even turn around to face you, you grab his hand, pulling him to you. and in the blink of an eye, you mimicked the first item you saw— a shield cell. 

fortunately for you and crypto, your passive allowed you have one teammate who could mimic and item with you as long as you came into close contact with them. so there you were, close to crypto but while lest mimicking. 

lifeline, mirage, and bloodhound. that shouldn't be too difficult. they began walking towards the front, paying no attention to the mimicked shield cells. but mirage stopped and looked at you or rather, the shield cell. he was about to pick it up when he raised an eyebrow. he narrowed his eyes... and—

"ugh, i don't even have enough space,"

you sighed internally, glad that he couldn't even tell it was just a facade. when you heard them exit the building, you revealed yourself and crypto. "that was close." you thought aloud, still clutching onto crypto's hand. "mhm." you heard crypto reply. you forgot you were still holding his hand because you looked up to him and felt a rosy goodness blossom upon your cheeks. "ah, sorry." you quickly apologized. crypto didn't seem to mind. perhaps the better word was care. because he didn't seem to care too much either. you let go, and crypto took the chance to check the camera of his drone. "one's outside, bloodhound. two are inside. mirage in main room, lifeline in the side one." he whispered. "so...you take lifeline, i take mirage?" he nodded curtly. and you both went your separate ways. 

with two headshots from the wingman, lifeline was downed rather quickly by the hacker. you on the other hand— had some difficulties. you literally got bamboozled. there was no mirage in the main room anymore. "uh, oh" it was too late. mirage had came from his hiding spot and shot off your body shields with a peacekeeper. how cheeky. you shot at him with the charge rifle, but because of its charge up time, mirage had you at 10 health. one more shot and you'd be downed. but surprisingly, once you had gotten that low, he cornered you and you pinned against the wall. man, he was awfully close to your face and body with his own. "you'll thank me later." he whispered. what? you were confused—

"i gotta admit, i may have tricked you. but to be fair, i'm good." he told, inching closer to your face. "and i mean, really good." if possible, he got closer. it was to the point where you were surprised that he hadn't just accidentally kissed you or something. "elliot..." you murmured, feeling embarrassed on how close your friend was to you. just as the holographic trickster leaned into kissed you, he was downed. you opened your eyes to see crypto standing in the doorway, holding that wingman. 

he walked over to the downed mirage and looked down upon him, "그녀와 대화하지 마십시오." he said, before finishing him off. "t-thank you, crypto." you whispered. you weren't quite sure on what he said to mirage and you honestly didn't have the guts to ask. the male looked over to you, but this time, his face wasn't so stoic. his eyes felt gentle. just for a moment, that typical composure was lost. he took a step to you, but froze when he heard the iconic, "allfather give me sight!" 

you both were scanned. oh no. bloodhound was coming for revenge. and everyone knows how they don't play around when it comes to winning the apex games. their name was bloodhound for a reason. it wasn't long before they had entered the room, firing at you both. you managed to dodge the bullets, but their focus was on crypto. which was fair since he had eliminated both of their squad mates. you used your r-99 to fire at them and even got their shields off. once bloodhound turned to face you, crypto used that opportunity to kill with his wingman. "last one must have...caught a virus..." 

you couldn't help but burst out laughing. crypto looked over to you, eyes narrowed. "what?" you shook your head, unable to stop your laughter from pooling out. "i-i'm... sorry." you said in between giggles. "your joke is hilarious."

"no need to be sarcastic." he mumbled under his breath. you looked at him, taken aback. "i'm not being sarcastic! i really thought it was funny." you told honestly. crypto stayed silent, looking at the ground. he didn't seem convinced. in fact, he seemed a little embarrassed by his dorky little joke. "it was a cute joke, really. i mean 'caught a virus'? it's a little dorky, but cute." you reassured. 

you didn't notice, but crypto's eyes widened. he went stiff in his place, paralyzed. "t-tha—" he started meekly, but cut himself short, coughing. "thank you." he told, still refusing to look at you. you smiled happily at him. the male looked up at you, finally. "i don't appreciate you calling it dorky though, copycat." he muttered, walking past you to go loot lifeline's death box. "i didn't mean it like that! it was cute! honestly!" you called out. 

"uh-huh. sure." 

"seriously! it was.. adorkable!"

you had followed behind him, still trying to convince him otherwise. he scoffed, but laughed all the same. "really? adorkable?" it was the first time you had ever heard him laugh and it sounded so glorious,, you couldn't help but smile. nevertheless, you hummed and nodded. crypto shook his head. half in disappointment and half in entertainment. 

little did you know that he truly appreciated the comment, despite how it may have seemed like he thought otherwise. although the word itself was odd, it was also cute in a way. "heal up, copycat. we gotta game to win." he dropped you a phoenix kit and left the lab. 

perhaps being in the dark was scary, but at least you had the trusty surveillance hacker on your squad.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this way before the trailer on 27/09 was released and he acts just the way i expected uwu


End file.
